Billion and one nights
by Deezaster82
Summary: (G1) From the loveless debuts of their relationship to its morphing into something neither of them could have expected, Megatron and Starscream go about their business as warriors engaged in an endless war, and the secretive business that concerns only them.. Each chapter stands for a different kink/theme.
1. Target practice accident

Author note: Yup, me again, with yet another story. I wanted to take a break from my multi-chapters stories and this happened.

I intend for this to be a serie of random one-shots, all based on the same 'verse in which Megatron and Starscream have consensual, long-term relationship and keep it a secret from everybody ( that also mean, Starscream's trine, the Autobots, Soundwave, Shockwave...and even the CIA)

Every chapter will center around a particular kink or theme. ( my own meme, sort of) and interface styles will vary: Tactile, Sticky, Plug-n-play, spark...I'll work them all in this somehow.

The chapters' order doesn't matter much since I'll probably jump back and forth along the 'verse time-line.

Kink 1: Alt mode.

Pairing: Starscream/Megatron.

Interface mode: Tactile.

Warning: mention of oral. Sexual themes ( non-sticky)

Note: This chapter is partly about the origins of Starscream and Megatron's relationship. I might throw some more elements of past events or flash-back in the next chapters but that shouldn't happen too often.

Ch 1: Target practice accident.

Training was primordial to a warrior's life. Even when engaged in a war, even if it that had lasted for vorns, a soldier needed to keep himself sharp and physically fit.

The exercise provided by their occasional field fights against the Autobots wasn't sufficient. That is why Megatron requested from all his Decepticons that they train on a regular basis. They could do so alone, within their respective group or during the twice-a-week training sessions organized by Soundwave all Decepticons soldiers had to attend with no exception.

Megatron himself- after all, he was their leader and a leader has to show the example- trained every day. He did so, sometimes for groons on, and enjoyed his trainings almost as much as he enjoyed the real fight. Somehow, they reminded him of his old days in Kaon, back when he would train in a filthy petro-rat hole in preparation for his next gladiatorial fight.

His training hadn't changed much since then. He still trained for close-fight, endurance, resistance and, three times a week, target practice.

For that particular exercise, he needed a handler, preferably one that was bound to wield him in battle.

And although Soundwave or some other Decepticon occasionally fired him when the situation demanded it, the task usually fell to his second-in-command and Air commander, Starscream.

Which is why, whenever he wanted to do some target practice, the warlord requested the seeker's assistance. That, unbeknownst to the Decepticon leader, never failed to make Skywarp laugh.

_Every time ol' Meg is asking Screamer to do some 'target practice' with him, _The purple seeker once explained to Thundercracker._ I always imagine Screamer as the target! After all, Megatron seems to use him more as such than as a handling hand! _

His blue partner would laugh along with him and Starscream would let them, at most he would briefly berate them for being disrespectful toward his person. But, in truth, he preferred them to believe this version of their reality rather than another one, the actual one.

He would pull up his best annoyed expression before acknowledging Megatron's call, the fake mask was a necessity in front of the troops while their respective eagerness was to remain hidden from them.

They might be highest in ranks, caution was never overexercised among Decepticons- or Autobots, for that matter; The slightest weakness had a potential to be exploited. How many could use it to rise against them, they didn't know and weren't eager to find out either.

Megatron and Starscream didn't consider their relationship a weakness per say, as it more often than not, strengthened them considerably and provided them with a synchronization they could have never attained before.

Back when they had gotten involved with each other, it had been all just for pleasure and stress-relief, both leader and second-in-command having libidos that needed attention. A mutual physical attraction, unconfessed until a particular event, had helped the matter.

Then megacycles went by and, as they kept seeing each other on a more or less regular basis, the whole thing eventually morphed into something else entirely.

Gradually and dreadfully, Megatron and his second-in-command discovered that they had developed inconvenient feelings for each other.

Those feelings, purposefully ignored by both leaders at first, eventually became a part of themselves that they could only live with and indulge in as they- not without difficulty- finally acknowledged them for what they were.

Their relationship entered another phase, in which the rules were different and to which they both agreed, provided that nobody ever knew about it.

The leaders, who for a long time had grown out of younglinghood, were very much aware of a downside.

The feelings themselves, those were dangerous. They were the weakness other could use against them if anyone were to find out about their existence.

They had already shown their dark side in the past, on several occasions. Among them could be mentioned this very inconvenient event when a furious Megatron, frustrated after a particularly heated argument with his second, had almost blasted Starscream's head clear off the seeker's shoulders.

Thankfully for Starscream, the blast of Megatron's cannon only ripped one of his air intake, which was still more easy to fix than a severed head.

Who kept count of the too many times a disappointed Starscream stormed out of the base, swearing vengeance to an equally butt-hurt Megatron, only to reappear orns later with one of his famous take-over attempt plan in processor. Starscream was an unforgiving, vindictive creature, that much was certain.

Love, Megatron and Starscream eventually came to a common agreement, was a dangerous and tricky emotion that needed controlling. It was then decided, along with the secrecy of their relationship, that they would talk about their private problems together before attempting anything that could prove detrimental to their cause and faction. That went.. actually rather well.

Starscream still regularly confronted Megatron and challenged his leadership, if only to show that he was still his arrogant and ambitious self and to remind Megatron that he wasn't to be tamed, ever.

Megatron responded to his second's challenges with the same confident force. Depending on his mood, he either faced them calmly, expecting Starscream to get to the last of his patience so he could bring the outburst down with damage dealt to the beautiful frame; Or- and on most occasions-they settled this in the berth and that always satisfied them both, no matter who did what.

oOo

They had chosen, for their firing practice, one of the big storage room in the lower decks for which they had no other utility. Always when this was only training, Megatron set his gunmode to its lowest setting, mindful to conserve energy, for they never had too much in store.

The room extended over the entire length of the ship's bottom hull, which gave it perfect range for the exercise. A round target, on which concentric circles had been drawn, was placed on the far wall. The bulkhead on which the target hung had been reinforced for safety. If Megatron ever forgot to lower his shot's power, it would do them no good to practice on the naked bulkhead of a ship laying on the ocean's floor.

Megatron made a backward somersault as he transformed, landing in Starscream's waiting hands with practiced ease. Immediately, since speed of reaction was part of what they tried to improve here, the seeker adjusted his hold on the Walter P38, pointed it in front of him, took aim and fired.

The energy blast hit the target, not quite the center of it but close enough.

" Again!" Megatron ordered and his voice made his alt mode tremble lightly in Starscream's hands.

Starscream corrected his aim and shot a second time, this time hitting the center of the target.

" Good" Megatron commented. He could actually 'see' through the scope of his gun mode. " Now we'll practice dynamic reception and shooting without aim." He informed.

The seeker opened his hand so Megatron could jump off it and get back to his bi-pedal mode. Not needing words to know what they had to do, they both turned toward the lateral walls and walked to their respective corner to stand opposite to each other. When they were positioned so, Megatron nodded and they ran back toward each other. Megatron transformed mid-run and Starscream reached out to grab him; once then gun firmly in his hand, he swiftly turned sideways and fired at the target without actually aiming at it, just as instructed.

He missed the target by a few inches. Starscream frowned, not satisfied of his performance at all even if this was one of his best shot for this particular exercise.

" Missed." Megatron said flatly. " Again!"

They did this for two full breems, improving speed and precision every time. This was exerting but they enjoyed the exercise, taking it like a challenge more than like a chore. Very often they hoped the rest of the army could enjoy their own training as much as they did their. Their aim was disastrous for the most part and Soundwave's training sessions did little to help it.

Starscream ran, his intakes gone labored but his concentration still sharp. He reached out for Megatron as he stumbled in transformation toward him, then, gun steady in hand, he twisted on himself and fired.

The already battered target board fell down in pieces when the shot hit its central support.

" Alright." Megatron said, his own ventilation system hissing lightly in exertion. " I think it's enough for today."

Starscream found himself reluctant to let go of the gun in his hand.

He secretly liked to hold his leader in gun mode. It gave him an- admittedly false- feeling of superiority. This was the great Megatron reduced to so small an object, with no hand to grab and no real control of his own trigger. The ex-pit fighter looked almost helpless like this and that, for some reason, turned Starscream on more than he felt willing to admit.

" Just a minute." He said quietly. With the fingers of his other- unoccupied- hand, he touched the long barrel in a light caress. To his delight, the gun in his hand shock in surprise.

" Starscream...What are you doing?" Megatron asked, more embarrassed than furious. Remaining in alt mode for longer than what was necessary wasn't something he was fond of. Just like Starscream, he knew he wasn't in complete control of himself like this and dreaded to have to endure _any_ kind of assault in this mode.

" I'm just trying something." Starscream replied, certain that Megatron would soon understand what he really was up to, and continued his light ministrations.

" I'm not fond of that idea." Megatron admitted and tried to vibrate his way out of his second's grip.

But the seeker only adjusted his hold more firmly on the grip as he sat comfortably on the cold floor.

The door was always locked during their firing practice, to prevent anyone to get his head accidentally blown off. They were safe there, away from prying optics.

" I wasn't too fond of your last idea either" He reminded him. " but I indulged you nonetheless. So, be nice and do the same for me!"

He considered the weapon in his hand, wondering what to do next. Oh this could be fun! He decided. Bringing the gun to his face, he stroked it against his cheek. " so, what do you say, leader?"

" Fine" Megatron said, sounding annoyed. " But then you'll have to let me tie your arms to your wings again." he requested. Honestly, he was starting to heat up at the light touches and wanted to see what else the seeker would do.

" Hm, we'll see that." Starscream replied unconvincingly. He slid the gun against his cheek, angling it so only the tip touched his face, and dragged it toward his other cheek, purposefully avoiding his mouth for now. He could feel light vibrations in the weapon, obviously Megatron wasn't as adverse to this as he pretended. The seeker offlined his optics and hummed, adding his own vibration to the metal.

He brought the gun to his lips eventually, but opened his mouth just enough so to lightly kiss the length of the barrel, which was already heating up. He kissed everything that passed between his lips as he moved the gun around to reach all of its surface , barrel, slide, triggers and grip.

The grip, obviously, was the less sensitive part, so he chose to concentrate on the other parts, those who made Megatron groan and subtly tremble more.

The trigger and the tip of the barrel, he found out soon enough, seemed to be the gun's most happy places, which was nothing surprising considering their respective location when Megatron was in root mode. The barrel was that very sensitive protrusion in Megatron's back and the trigger was part of his pelvis and was located right behind a very sensitive part of his leader's anatomy.

Starscream flicked his tongue against the finger-trigger experimentally and Megatron let out a louder moan, his whole frame shaking in the seeker's hand, that reaction was certainly no worse than the one Starscream had expected. He licked the small piece of metal again, groaning himself at the tremor it caused, and wondered if he could bring Megatron to overload only by doing this.

He couldn't keep that up for long before he wanted retaliation, he decided. And by retaliation he, of course, meant 'getting some himself'. His other hand, that had remained idle until then, started to wander along his so very sensitive sides and hips.

He moaned, his voice getting loud. Mindful of his cried and not wanting their rattle to attract someone in, he pushed Megatron's barrel in his mouth to muffle himself.

As he was engulfed by a sweet warmth that reminded him of other things they did together, Megatron's vibrations intensified even more. Starscream sucked on the long piece of metal, poking the entrance – the exit, actually- of the cannon with the tip of his tongue.

With his hand still holding the gun, he teased the trigger.

" S-Starscream!" Megatron moaned. " I can't...Won't last long if..you..keep doing that."

" Good then" The seeker spoke around him, which made him go crazy with pleasure. " Because I'm not expecting you to!" and he continued.

He sucked the barrel a moment more. When he felt the gun freeze in his mouth all of a sudden, he angled his head and the gun down, to sweep his tongue on the underside firmly.

He knew what he had set himself up to, knew what the very likely consequences of this act could be, and yet, when Megatron roared his overload, Starscream didn't even try to pull away.

Losing control entirely as he surrendered to ultimate pleasure, Megatron fired.

It was painful but Starscream had expected this and he didn't mind, pain was often part of their games.

The setting was still thankfully low when the shot tore through Starscream's throat and, were a more powerful blast could have ripped the seeker's head off, it occasioned only local damage to the flexible tubing.

As soon as the red-hot gun slipped from Starscream's mouth, Megatron transformed, electric arcs still running across his frame in the afterglow. The seeker looked up at him with a guilty, amused and energon-stained smile.

The warlord crouched down next to the seeker. " open up" he commanded, a small hint of concern coloring his voice. Starscream offered his best innocent smile, did as told and opened his mouth wide obediently.

Megatron gently held Starscream's head in place as he examined the wound. It was small but deep, nothing they could fix by themselves.

" How will I explain this to hook ?" Megatron tried to frown as he pulled Starscream up but only managed to smile back at his foolish, wonderful lover.

" Target practice accident?" Starscream supplied, shrugging. His voice really sounded horrible now that his vocalizer was damaged.

Megatron couldn't help kissing the energon away from his seeker's lips.

" Alright!" The warlord said, reaching for his first aid kit in his subspace pocket. " Now keep still and think of a nice, plausible explanation while I patch you up."

END

Thank you for reading. Please comment if you liked this installment.

Note: Megatron having no control over his own trigger in gun mode is proved in the episode ' Autobot spike' in which Spike uses Megatron ( gun mode) to shoot at the Decepticons while Megatron is seemingly unable to prevent himself to fire.


	2. Exit the Nightbird

**Kink/Theme**: Jealousy.

**Interface mode**: Sparks

**Miscellaneous warning**: violence and some blood play.

**Note:** For Nightbird's fans: I love Nightbird as a character and it was in no way, shape or form, my intention to bash her. But Starscream happened and I shall not be taken responsible for his words or actions.

Exit the Nightbird.

At first, Starscream had only been _slightly_ suspicious. Megatron's smile had looked slightly different than those he usually reserved for events like these; whenever he found a new super-weapon-of-doom to use against their enemies.

Starscream hadn't judged that small detail worthy of more than a passing thought.

But then, there had been the words and, along with them, the realization that there obviously was more to Megatron's behavior toward the _'thing' _than a simple, sparkling-like joy to have a new toy to play with and add to his collection.

_If she succeed, you mean?! She's not so hot!_

_She's hot enough to replace you whenever I choose!_

Starscream's face had contorted in disgust at his leader's statement. How could Megatron want to replace him, his second-in-command and most competent soldier, with that human-manufactured robot. Nightbird was a drone and nothing else, Megatron could program her to do almost anything he wanted but that changed nothing to the fact that she was a spark-less shell with no will of her own.

That statement, the seeker mused inwardly, was the worst insult his leader had ever thrown his way.

Nothing in his memories of past clashes with Megatron- and there was a lot to compile- compared to this affront.

It was probably a banter, he thought then, a very bad banter. Megatron would never do that. Starscream was far to valuable to him and to the Decepticon cause to be replaced by a drone.

Megatron only wanted to rile him up and pit if Starscream would allow that to get to him, he didn't want to give the 'glorious one' the pleasure to see him offended. He quickly composed his expression back to one of boredom and calm superiority.

He was annoyed, still. He couldn't help fuming silently, hating every klik of the ninja's presence around Megatron. He couldn't bear to witness their exchanges or the way his leader looked at her. Starscream tried to convince himself that he was seeing things that weren't there, but Megatron's blatant interest for their 'new recruit' and his behavior toward her were nonetheless meaningful and worrying.

At some point, he almost took the ex-gladiator's threats to spark. _He's really going to replace me __with her_, he thought dreadfully. He fretted inwardly, wondering how he would survive the humiliation of Megatron introducing his new 'second-in-command' to the troops. What would he do with Starscream then? Keep him in a cage? Terminate him himself? Leave that to Nightbird?

No! Starscream virtually stomped on these nonsensical, parasite thoughts, Megatron couldn't possibly...

_Ooh! You're definitely on my replacement list, Starscream!_

_She's everything I ever wanted._

Megatron didn't even look at him when he said that; He was looking at the screen of his console, through which they were watching Nightbird fight against the Autobots, and he was smiling at the screen lovingly, smiling at _her_.

This was too much, this he couldn't bear. Starscream felt his rage overwhelm him and he struck like a wild animal.

_Replace me?! Never! _He screamed as he punched Megatron with all the force his emotions channeled to his balled hand.

The impact of his fist against Megatron's face surprised the warlord who, thrown off balance, fell to the ground and landed on his aft in a very undignified manner.

"_Thundercracker, Skywarp_!" Megatron called, not looking as furious as he sounded but still unhappy at the turn of events. This couldn't go unpunished. "_grab him_!"

And then Starscream was put in a cage, just as he had feared he'd end up, among other possibilities. He squirmed about and screamed in outrage to hide his fears, Megatron only laughed and taunted him some more about this cage being a farewell gift.

_He is really doing it!_ Starscream realized with terror. _He is getting rid of me!_

He wouldn't allow this to happen that easily, he decided, he wouldn't let himself be ditched like this, without a fight and a parting gift of his own.

Megatron would pay! Starscream promised himself. He'd offer the deactivated carcass of that ninja chick to him, so his ex-leader would realize that getting rid of Starscream was the worst mistake he ever made in his function.

The seeker hoped Megatron really had feelings for Nightbird, it would make it all the more painful.

He did exactly that.

When he shot at her and Nightbird fell in Optimus Prime's arms, lifeless- supposing she had ever been 'alive'- Megatron roared her name in shocked surprise and fury.

_Say good night to your Megatron! _He laughed. _This is what you get when you come between me and what I own,_ he added for himself.

Forgetting all about the Autobots and the power chip, a device they had been after in the first place, the warlord sent all his soldiers after his treacherous seeker. Starscream transformed and flew off at top speed, aware that none of Megatron's mechs could catch up with him.

He had overseen an itsy-bitsy detail, though, and it war far too late when he was reminded of it; He carried no spare energon. Megatron, however, always did.

Groons later, after having flown on fumes for too long, Starscream was forced to land, his tanks as dry as the rocky desert he landed on. The climate there was far too warm for his frame, which was already searing hot to the touch for he still physically burned from rage and exertion. If he stayed there, the warmth would cause him painful damage. Dragging his tried carcass onward, Starscream walked in search of a shadowy place that would allow his plating to cool down.

He shouldn't have bothered: When he found the little cave, it was almost night time and he was in a state beyond exhaustion. He laid down on the slowly cooling rocks to rest his aching body, but his still boiling anger and his fear to be caught didn't allow him to fall in recharge.

Unavoidably, as time passed by, his violent emotions ebbed away. The rage, the thrill, the need to kill, they all retracted from his consciousness slowly, despite himself, to make room for other feelings he didn't want to have.

Starscream thought about Megatron and Nightbird, forced the image of his leader's smiles to the front of his mind. With a stubborn determination, he tried to call back the hatred he felt toward his leader then- and on so many other occasions before that- along with the rage and the murderous thoughts that always accompanied it. But none came back and he was left with those other feelings he loathed to have: pain and sadness.

Involuntarily, Starscream found himself wondering what she had that he didn't have and hated himself the next moment.

She was dead now, Megatron would go next.

And whatever there might have been between the ex-gladiator and himself wouldn't deter the seeker from his decision.

Too busy he was entertaining himself with morbid scenarios of his leader's termination, each more cruel and violent than the previous, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

Most Decepticons, who had been forced to push a maximum of power to their engines so they could do as much as keep track of the fugitive seeker, had for long turned tail back to base.

Megatron had continued on, this chase was not one to pass on, this chase he had very much wanted.

The warlord grinned. Starscream's rage and impulsive nature had made him forget yet another detail that would prove highly detrimental to the success of his escape: He had forgotten to switch his personal beacon off and his pinpointed echo had stood clearly visible on Megatron's radar from the start.

He finally had him in his visual and landed not far from where the seeker had found shelter. Starscream didn't even saw him, he had obviously let his guard down, a mistake he rarely did and for which Megatron was, for once, grateful.

The unguarded expression of surprise on his face when the seeker finally realized his presence and turned his gaze toward him greatly delighted the Decepticon warlord.

"M..megatron!" Starscream sputtered, battling with himself to stand up and get ready to fight for his life. He quickly found his bearings along with his self-control and Megatron watched, amused, as Starscream's facial expression shifted from surprise to renewed rage and determination. All traces of fear vanished from his optics, immediately replaced by vindictive defiance.

" Come here!" The seeker purred darkly, " so I can slag you like I did your pet!" He showed off his claws to make it clear serious he was serious, held them up in front of himself so they could shine under the light of the setting sun. His mouth contorted in a cruel, energon-hungry smile, he beckoned his leader over.

Megatron said nothing, he smiled, pleased by his second's attitude as well as by what he saw in his fiery optics. Silently, he walked over to where the seeker stood.

Starscream watched him, ready for the kill, he licked his lips.

The warlord kept going, the same insufferable smile on his lips, as if he already knew he risked nothing in the end.

_Not this time! _Starscream promised himself. _This time, I won't falter_

Immobile, frozen like a cobra waiting for the right moment to strike, he allowed Megatron to come that much closer, almost too close. He caught himself watching his leader's lips and quickly shifted his gaze to the white column of his throat. _Yes,_ he decided, _there. _

There, he would slice and tear and rip until Megatron gave his last, gurgling outtake. And then he'll rip his spark out of his chest and crush it under his foot.

_Like he has done mine._

As if reading his thoughts, Megatron tilted his head, showing the expense of his throat off, almost as an offer. He smiled teasingly, prompting Starscream to make his move.

Which the seeker did.

Starscream launched himself forward with a strangely-sounding, shrill, roar. His claws closed around Megatron's shoulders as his sharp teeth sunk into his leader's neck. He opened his mouth wide and bit hard, plunging his teeth as deep as he could, crunching wires so he could reach the main energon line. That line, once ruptured, would make Megatron bleed to death and, then, Starscream would finally have everything he had always wanted.

The power, the respect, the crown!

Megatron let him have his way, he made no move to try and defend himself from the violent assault to his person. He simply stood there and draped an arm around the seeker's waist to hold him close to his frame. Chuckling lightly, he waited...

Starscream drank the energon flowing from Megatron's ruptured lines in earnest, finding the taste intoxicating. This reminded him of other times, other things. Despite himself, unwanted memories presented themselves to his mind. He growled low against Megatron's metal, the sudden surge of arousal making his core temperature rise abruptly.

_No, not this, not now, not ever again!_ He told himself. This was an execution, he wouldn't let his libido dictate his actions, least his feelings, feelings he didn't have anyway!

But then Megatron's fist closed around his wing tip, ripping a moan out of his treacherous mouth, he pulled away from the touch with a warning hiss.

" Don't touch me! You have lost that right when you made your choice!" The seeker coldly reminded his unfaithful leader.

" What choice did I make exactly, Starscream? Can you spare yourself a break from this comedy to remind me of it?" Megatron said. His voice sounded mocking but his optics were bright with lust.

" It doesn't matter anymore;" Starscream's grin was cruel. " I killed her."

Megatron's optics flared, surprisingly not in anger. The seeker took advantage of this, whatever it was, to abruptly kick at the other's leg, efficiently getting him where he wanted: Sprawled on his back, on the uneven ground. That must have hurt but Megatron showed nothing of it, he just kept smiling up at his seeker.

Starscream straddled him. He couldn't care less if Megatron didn't want to fight back, it would make it just that easier for him to kill him, and he certainly didn't want to delay his leader's appointment with oblivion.

Megatron chuckled again and moved his hands up to rest them on his wings, again. The seeker hissed in his face, baring his fangs. " I won't let myself be fooled by your twisted games!" He promised, his claws digging deep into Megatron's chest.

" But you are already acting like a fool, Starscream!" Megatron commented softly, almost fondly. He let his hands where they were. " You let your feelings cloud your judgment once again."

" I have no feeling for you, Megatron!" The seeker spat, his hands now knuckle-deep into Megatron's plating. " and you have no feeling for me."

" I had no feeling for Nightbird either!" Megatron added, then hissed in pain when Starscream removed his claws, only to stab him anew.

" You shall say her name never again!" He said, voice dripping with resentment. This, to his surprise, made Megatron shiver under him.

_He desires me because I killed her. _He realized and the thought made him heat up some more despite himself.

" You want reassurance, isn't it so, Starscream?" Megatron spoke again, his voice a dark purr, the sound Starscream loved most to hear. " That she was nothing else to me than a weapon."

" Am I not a weapon to you too? Yet, that didn't prevent you to to find other uses for me." Starscream retorted.

" How hypocritical of you to pretend so!" Megatron chuckled. " If my memory doesn't fail me, you have used me almost as many times as I have used you...If you insist in calling that 'using' someone!"

Starscream growled low, his fingers flexing in his leader's wounds. " And what about her? How many times did you 'use' her? Was that drone that much better than I that you chose to replace me with _'it'_?"

" I never touched her." Megatron confessed. " I didn't need to resort to that." he informed the seeker, a smirk now decorating his amused expression. " Only a few words, a few meaningless threats and, at this end, my dear Starscream, I have you right where I want you."

"You wanted me above you, clawing my way to your spark?" Starscream retorted with a snort and smirk of his own.

" No, I wanted you just as you are now: Overwhelmed by your emotions, confessing how jealous my supposed interest for her made you." Megatron precised.

Starscream looked down at him, observed his face and realization finally made its way to his processor. He grinned

" So you set me up, pushing me as far as to make me destroy your precious ninja and the power chip along with her?"

" I had no use for the power chip without Teletran One. Its destruction was all that mattered to me."

The warlord said.

Starscream growled low, not liking to be be played so. But in all truth, he was relieved, even if he felt pathetic for thinking that way. Oh Megatron would pay for this, one way or another.

But for the moment, it seemed Starscream had a point to prove.

" What did you want me to prove exactly?" he inquired. " That whatever stands in my way, I tear apart?"

And, to follow though on his statement, he dug his fingers deeper within his leader's chasis, curled them inward and pulled, tearing Megatron's chest wide open.

The Decepticon lord gave a loud moan, arching his back in pain.

" You like to believe that I am yours, Megatron" Starscream purred dangerously as he ripped yet another shard of metal. " but you forgot that you are mine just as well!"

He straightened up and allowed his own plating to part.

" Would you set your sight on another, I'll kill them again." Starscream finished, leaning down to get what he wanted, craved.

This, Megatron thought in satisfaction, is what he had wanted his seeker to prove and state. This was the last test he had needed Starscream to pass, to prove that he was indeed deserving of what the warlord would soon be ready to offer him. Not now, though, the time was not up yet.

He didn't care for a loyal, devoted mate who would obediently wait for him while he conquered the Universe. He wanted a mate that would be about his equal and who could handle his violent desire, his harsh dominance, just as much his treacherous submission. He wanted a mate that was fast, strong and merciless like a weapon, a mate that was vicious and cruel and who would never make their doubts come in the way of their efficiency. He wanted a mate he could never own like a prized possession and who would never submit easily to his will.

He wanted a mate that wouldn't be afraid of him and who could hold his stare and not falter

Starscream was all that.

And he was so deliciously arrogant and possessive, _his_ beautiful murderer.

Megatron straightened himself up abruptly, pulling the seeker to him for a violent kiss. Starscream hissed aggressively in his mouth and bit at his tongue, Megatron retaliated and then they both savored the taste of their mixed fuels.

" I hate you, Megatron!" Starscream hissed, pushing his spark toward Megatron's almost brutally, as if he had wanted to emphasize his claim. Megatron responded in kind, launching his spark forward to meet Starscream's in the middle, he pushed both sparks back in the seeker's open chest before allowing them to finally merge together.

" Pit-spawned creation of- Aaaah!" Starscream's tirade was cut short by the too-sudden and too-intense surge of pleasure when their sparks merged inside of him. He clawed at Megatron's arms, wanting to deal pain just as much as he needed to grab onto something.

_Why haven't we done this for so long?_ He wondered, biting Megatron's lips hard to muffle his own cries of bliss.

Megatron was equally affected by the raw, violent pleasure that seemed to crash all over and inside of his frame, burning him like the lightning.

He held Starscream tight against him. He had almost forgotten how his seeker's spark felt. Always so intense, always so deadly, so unlike those other mechs and femmes he had had before! Starscream's spark was perfect for his.

How long has it been since they had last done this?

Too long! He decided.

Although not very coherent anymore, Starscream was still attacking him from the outside as well as from the inside, but his claws had grown tired and his fangs were biting him far less hungrily than before.

None of them fared better than the other, the experience was just too intense not to lose control.

They cursed and moaned, riding wave after wave of fire-like passion, until they could no longer remain afloat. As it was often the case when they merged sparks, their overload took them away simultaneously. Megatron roared and Starscream shouted a curse of Megatron's name.

It felt like the pit and so much better, it felt more intense and violent than death itself.

It was an agony of pleasure, it felt like the thrill of conquest itself.

Their febrile sparks returned to their respective owner, hoping nothing else than meeting each other again soon.

The silence fell then, and for a time was only disturbed by the noise of their cooling vents and the occasional cries and pleas of wild animals in the distance.

The night was cold and the moon was high, its light reflected beautifully on the sharp edges of Starscream's wings. Megatron traced them lazily as he observed the desert around them. They were alone here, he didn't care about what he did, he knew they wouldn't be found.

The seeker moved after some time, raising his head to consider his leader arrogantly.

" Next time, Megatron," He started, his anger now reduced to a dying flame; " Next time you do something like that, I _will_ kill you!"

" I can't wait!" Megatron replied sarcastically, pulling Starscream into a long, heated kiss that was nothing possessive or violent.

END

Thank you for reading, drop a review if you liked this.

If you have an idea of kink or theme, shot, I'm always open to suggestions.


End file.
